The present invention relates to fastening a rope or cable to the front or one of the fronts of a cable drum, winchdrum, rope drum or the like, hereinafter referred to collectively as cable drum.
A cable drum of the type to which the invention pertains is for example shown in German printed and published patent application 27 18 498. Here a cable end is sharply bent off and traverses a bore in one of the front plates of the drum to reach around and through another bore into the interior thereof. A screw fastens the cable to the front plate of the drum and from the inside the cable is guided to run towards and into a peripheral groove. For purposes of fastening the cable one actually needs altogether three sharply bent portions which aspect unfortunately in the case of a steel cable reduces its use life rather drastically. Fastening of the cable to the drum in this fashion is moreover comparatively expensive. Another drawback of the known fastening method is that a particularly contoured and configured front plate is required for the drum whereby the fastening particulars are not necessary features for any other purpose as far as the drum construction is concerned. Still another drawback is that the fastening points are fairly close to the central mounting area of the drum and is, therefore, difficult to access.